Sparkling Stars on a Dark Sky
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Coming back to together after six years being apart is hard. Realizing that you love your best friend is even harder. Having a twelve year old witch play matchmaker makes it even worse. TsuStar Lemon


**A/N: Whew, this was a challenge for me to write. But, I wrote it!! TsuStar needs more love, I noticed there isn't a lemon for those two anywhere! So, I made my own. Whoo?**

**I have a few things to say about this story, before you read it. **

**1) This is seven years into the future from the current Manga canon. Both of them are older, not really sure how much, but I know that Angela is twelve from her canon five years of age. **

**2) This is my first lemon, so there may be errors. Beta-chan says it's okay, but I'm still kinda nervous. **

**3) I do not codone the death of small furry animals to make blankets, but putting the word "Faux" in any scene takes away from it, so I didn't. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but seriously wish I did. **

**This is written for Copper-nee to cheer her up. Thank you to Nagi for helping me out with the hard parts and beta-ing! So here it is, I'll shut up now. OH! and it was originally going to be a one-shot, but my muse decided that I haven't been beaten over the head with a hammer lately, so it's going to be more chapters. Stupid stinking muse.**

* * *

"Angela, bed time," Black*Star said, nodding towards the clock. He glanced at the girl, grinning.

The twelve year old girl sighed form her place curled up in a chair near the window. "But!" She cried, holding up her book. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and her large reddish-brown eyes stared at him.

"You're turning into another Maka!" he groaned playfully, making the girl laugh. "You can finish it tomorrow while you pretend to listen to Stein go on about Soul Wavelengths to the little one-stars. What are you reading anyways?"

"A theorem about the effect of pure magical wavelengths on a living organism. I'm trying to figure out if the organism would just expire and give up it's soul, or perhaps the strength of the unstable frequencies would cause the soul to disperse," Angela glanced up to see his blank look and sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what would happen if I unleash a soul purge with my magic into someone. I'm thinking it'd be just like any other purge, but it holds the possibility that the soul could just disappear. Or worse."

Black*Star blinked. "I see. At the risk of having to kill Stein, perhaps you should ask him for his opinion? If you do, take Maka with you. She's the only one I can think of who can follow the conversation and keep you from having a scalpel in you and me from having to take Stein's teaching job after I break his neck."

"I might do that,' Angela said with a nod, slipping a bookmark in the book and placing it on the table. "Good night, Spikey-nii," She turned towards the kitchen where Tsubaki stood and grinned. "Night Tsubaki-chan,"

"Good night, Angela," Tsubaki said. She watched as Black*Star made Angela turn around from her room to go the bathroom to brush her teeth, feeling like a stranger to the people in front of her.

Everything had changed so long ago. After the defeat of Arachnophobia and the Kishin, Shibusen had become stretched tight. The world had called for good weapons and good meisters everywhere. The problem was that Shinigami-sama hadn't been able to keep all the teams together to cover the empty places. Tsubaki had been sent to Japan to help with the western Asia office, while Black*Star had ended up in Africa with Angela after the young witch demanded Shinigami to let her go.

Tsubaki had become a Death Scythe by that point, finally collecting her ninety-nine souls during fights with the insanity corrupted foot soldiers of the Kishin. As Shinigami-sama and Spirit-sama took on the Kishin, Tsubaki and Black*Star ended up helping the other two-star teams to fend off the witches who wanted to interfere. As Maka and Soul took on Medusa, and Kidd and the Thompson sisters fought the Mizune sisters, Black*Star ended up facing the frog witch Eruka. The witch had been feeding off the insanity in the air and winning easily, until she made a stupid mistake. As she was taunting Black*Star, she let it slip that Medusa had plans to capture and make a proper witch of Angela.

When Mifune died, Black*Star promised that he would take care of Angela and protect her. He wasn't letting any one hurt her. Eruka's words ended up being the trigger for Black*Star's rage. It hadn't been long before Tsubaki was looking at a frog-like soul floating above her. She could still hear her meister swearing at the dead witch, gold stars glowing for pupils, torn between letting Maka have her fight or taking apart Medusa himself. He had chosen to let Maka finish the fight.

Tsubaki shivered slightly, remembering the feeling of the Kishin's power in the air and how much it had been radiating off of her meister. She shook herself into the present and saw Black*Star's green eyes staring at her curious.

"Having a nice trip?" he asked with a teasing grin that made her weak in the knees. She blushed and looked down, feeling even more out of place.

When they were kids, she had always had a crush on her meister. Now after a few years of separation, her crush had exploded into a flown blown infatuation. It didn't help that every time she saw him hanging out with Angela pulled on her heartstrings.

"I could've stayed at Shibusen," she murmured, not looking at him.

"This is your apartment as much as it is mine," Black*Star said, his voice amused. She looked up to see his mouth curved in a grin. "It doesn't bother me sleeping out here so you and Angela can have the bedrooms. I've slept in much more uncomfortable places."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to argue, but closed it. She knew that arguing with Black*Star was a losing proposition. She just nodded, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, blinking. "You've been weird all day."

"I'm okay," she said, trying not to show that she was lying.

Black*Star raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes growing serious. He stepped towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She fought not to flinch away from the touch. She looked up to find his eyes wide at her. He had felt the flicker in her soul that his touching her caused.

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" he asked, his deep voice commanding her to tell him.

She bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she was scared of what could happen. She tried to remind herself that he was still a boy, but sometime in their separation, he had grown into a man. He was taller then her now, his blue hair still cut like it had been when they were kids. But there was something other then his appearance that was different. His presence was different, the look in his eyes was different. His eyes held something in them that made her terrified and curious all at the same time.

It felt as though he had become great and left her behind. That's all she could describe it as.

She felt his grip shift. The pads of his thumbs rubbed against the bare skin of her neck, making her shiver. She stepped closer to him, leaving barely a space between them. One of his hands slid down her shoulder to her side, all the way down to her waist. The other hand slid upwards to cup her neck, his thumb brushing her jaw line lightly.

Tsubaki felt as if she was almost in a dream as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly pressing her body against his. She balanced up on her tip toes, her face becoming more even with his. He dipped his head slightly and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warm breath against her lips.

A crack of thunder outside woke her up from her daze and she froze. He felt her body tighten and stilled himself.

"This won't work," she whispered softly, falling back onto her heels. She released him, stepping back. Surprisingly, he let her go. She looked up at his face and felt her heart twist at the look of disbelieving shock on his face.

"What do you mean?" Black*Star questioned, his shock causing his voice to barely reach her.

"It won't work between us, Black*Star," she said, building her courage, "We can't do this and that's it." She nodded sharply and walked past him, intent on getting to her room before she had a total meltdown.

She should've known better.

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Shock was now replaced with anger, his eyes blazing at her. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he snarled.

She gulped, her eyes widening. She stood there, unable to answer, something akin to both fear and desire coursing through her body.

Black*Star had never been called patient. His hand tightened slightly around her wrist and he gritted his teeth in frustration as he felt for her soul. What he felt of her surprised him.

"When-" he started, breaking off for a moment. She blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. He stared into her eyes, daring her to look away from him. "When did you become a coward?"

Tsubaki jolted at his words, rocking back as though she had been slapped. She yanked her wrist out of his grip, her body shaking slightly in rage and indignation, mixing ill with the other emotions. "I am _not_ a coward!" she snapped, her voice firm, belying the turmoil inside of her.

Black*Star could feel her confusion, but he still pressed her. "If you aren't a coward, the why are you running?" he growled. "If you aren't a coward, then why are you standing here, ly-" He almost shouted the last word, but his eyes flickered to the door hiding a hopefully sleeping Angela and he bit back the word. "Lying to me," he finished in a low voice.

"I'm not!" she said fiercely. "I know that this won't work between us!" She spun around, intent on storming to her room.

"Give me a reason," he murmured after her, making her pause for a moment. "Explain to stupid me what the hell you're talking about."

"You're not stupid, Black*Star," she said automatically. "And I won't explain it."

"Because you don't have a reason and you can't make one up that fast," he growled, his tone annoyed.

"I have a reason and it's mine," she replied, her back still to him. "I don't need to tell you."

He was at the end of his rope and it showed when he grabbed her elbow, pulling her around and almost off her feet against him. He tightened his hold on her elbow and snaked his other arm around her waist, pinning her second limb against her. She squeaked in surprise at him, unable to move.

He couldn't speak, afraid that he would start yelling and bring Angela out to witness the whole scene. So he improvised, doing the only thing he could think of. He opened his soul to her, wrapping her in his wavelength.

She stiffened, but she couldn't reject his wavelength anymore then she could turn herself into a butterfly. It enveloped her, and all his emotions overwhelmed her.

She felt anger, sharp and hot mostly. But hidden underneath it, she could feel fear, pain, and something even sharper that she couldn't identify racing through his wavelengths.

Black*Star could fear Tsubaki's fear as well, along with some uncommon anger that he knew he had caused. She was terrified of something, but underneath it all, he could feel something. It reminded him of the rare quiet times between them after a hard day.

"Tsubaki, I can't understand you being scared of me," he whispered gently, his forehead against hers. "I know it's been six years since we've seen each other, but I'm not any different then I was. I might've grown up a bit, learned some new things, but I'm still Black*Star."

"That's what scares me," she whispered truthfully, unable not to answer in the play of his wavelength. "You've always said that you would surpass God, that you would become great. I'm not great. But you are. Where am I supposed to fit?"

He blinked at her question. Almost to her horror, he began chuckling, "Where do you fit?" he asked softly. "If I'm the dark sky, then the sparking stars are Tsubaki," he murmured, almost echoing something he had said a very long time ago. "That's where you fit."

She felt shock race through her, and still connected by their souls, he felt it as well. He shifted his grip, releasing the arm he had pinned against her and placing his hand on curve of her hip. He waited for her to move.

She did, but not how he wanted. "I-I can't," she said, her voice high with panic. She pushed against his chest, slipping out of his grip for the second time that night. "I can't," she repeated, not able to look at him. Before he could act though, she was gone, her bedroom door clicking shut.

He blinked at the closed door, staring at it for almost a minute. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong, tried to understand why she had run away from him, but he couldn't. He clenched his fist, not comprehending why he had just been rejected.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, most of which were possibilities of his next move. Finally, after realizing that there was no real course of action he could take that wouldn't amount to Tsubaki being even more terrified of him, he growled and set out his bed.

He laid under the covers, staring at the dark ceiling, soft words of a long dead father that he had never known whispering through his head. "Your name is Black Star. You will snatch away people's aspirations. You will be the darkness of the world."

A traitorous little voice murmured in his mind's ear, "Darkness doesn't need a light. Not a light like her."

He snarled again, lifting himself up slightly to slam a fist into his pillow. The anger went out of him and he laid down face-first, suddenly exhausted.

He was asleep within seconds.

---

_She opened her eyes to see a roaring fire in a great hearth. She lifted up on an elbow, soft fur tickling her naked skin. She looked down to see herself lying unclothed on a mink blanket spread out on the floor of a huge room. There were no furniture in the room, just Tsubaki, the blanket and the fireplace. _

_A floorboard creaked behind her, but she didn't turn around. She already knew that someone was there, knew somehow exactly who it was. He was silent as he walked, but she knew he was getting closer. _

_Skin met skin as he brushed his fingers against her side. She closed her eyes, letting out a small moan that almost sounded like a purr. He laughed quietly at the noise, his fingers tracing small patterns on her flesh. _

_She rolled to lay on her back, her violet eyes meeting his green ones. He was naked in everything but a pair of boxers, sitting beside her on the blanket. He skimmed his hand along her flat stomach, eliciting a soft noise of pleasure from her throat. _

_She moved to touch him, but he pressed her wrist down onto the fur. He bent down, softly pressing his lips against hers. Heat shot down her body and she lifted up to deepen the kiss. She felt his lips curve against hers in a grin. _

_She moaned softly as his tongue drew across her lips, her mouth opening to let him in. Suddenly the kiss became a hot dance between them, their tongues exploring each other. _

_Finally they had to separate for her to breathe. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her neck. He suckled and nipped at her pulse, slowly making his way down her collarbone and her chest. _

_A moan ripped through her throat as his mouth closed on a breast. She arched upwards, trying to gulp in air as he took her nipple into her mouth. His hand slid down her side as his tongue swirled against her. _

_He pulled back and she made a noise of protest, making him chuckle again. His hand traveled lower as he watched her. She raised an eyebrow at him in momentary curiosity. His grin widened. Her eyes widened as his fingers brushed along her core, making her cry out and her back arch. _

_His chuckles echoed through her ears as his fingers toyed with her opening. He drew a trail upwards and pinched her clit, making her hand clench in the fur blanket. He traveled down again and slipped a finger into her. She nearly screamed at the pleasure that rocked through her body. He slowly slid his finger in and out, torturing her with the sensations. _

_She was arched up, her knuckles white from her grip on the blanket when he withdrew his digit completely. She moaned, and then screamed as she felt his tongue against her core. _

_His tongue slipped in and out of her. He licked here, suckled there, and thrust into her in-between. She wriggled, the feeling too much, and felt hands of steel clamp on her thighs, not letting them close. He played with her some more, until she couldn't handle it anymore and the tension that had been growing in her snapped. _

_It was like a firecracker going off, but more. The only way she could describe it was a star going supernova. The explosion was so great, the pleasure racked her body. She felt his breath against her neck as he held her through the tremors. He was panting, no doubt feeling it through their connection. _

_She pressed her hand against his chest, running it across hard muscles, up to his shoulder. She slid it down his arm, touching the star tattoo there. _

"_More, please, Black*Star," she begged quietly. "Please." _

"_You don't even have to ask," he replied, looking down at her. His mouth met hers and her arms and legs wrapped around him-_

Tsubaki jolted upwards, almost falling off the bed in her sudden shift to consciousness. She panted in disbelief and shock. She had never had such a dream about her meister like that before. The fact that it had happened tonight of all nights threw her off-balance.

Her body felt loose, relaxed, despite her turmoil of emotions. She felt a wetness between her legs and her eyes widened in the dark. She had actually had an orgasm in her dreams. That had never happened before. She had never even had an orgasm before.

She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt guilty for having a dream like that when she knew that she wasn't even strong enough to kiss him in real life. She bit back a sob, wiping her eyes. She knew now that he had been right about what he had said earlier.

She was a coward.

She curled up on the bed, her back against the wall, her black hair cascading down her shoulders and cried as the sun came up.

---

Black*Star jerked awake, almost cussing a blue streak. He clenched his fists tightly, slamming his head back onto his pillow. He glanced down and muttered a very bad word at the tent poking up from under his blanket. Of course after a dream like that, he'd have a problem.

He sat up and glanced over at the clock in the kitchen. He snarled out even worse language quietly when he realized that Angela would be getting up for school in fifteen minutes. There was no way he was going to let her see him in such a predicament.

He rose swiftly and silently, using his assassin training to accomplish the feat. He folded up his blankets and placed his pillow on top, grabbed a set of clothes and moved as fast as he could with his "issue" into the bathroom.

He didn't waste anytime in stripping and turning the water on as cold as he could get it. He climbed in, gritting his teeth and stood under the water, his head against the wall. He thought of everything he could that would aid the water in it's job, trying his hardest not to think of his dream. Tired not to think of Tsubaki naked on a blanket, firelight dancing along her body-

He jerked away from that line of thought and focused on the worst things he could think of - Stein in a thong, Shinigami-sama in a bikini, anything that would keep his mind away from her.

It wasn't like this had been the first dream he'd ever had of his weapon naked and screaming in pleasure. It had once been a common issue when they were still students at Shibusen. Back then, his dreams usually ended more happily for him, but he also had usually ended up sneaking out in the middle of the night to wash his sheets before Tsubaki had noticed the stains.

He stood there, concentrating on the most disgusting things he could, when a small fist slammed against the door. "Spikey-nii, use up all the hot water again and I'm making you invisible for the entire day! Try to be in the spotlight then! HURRY UP!"

He sighed and glanced down, realizing that his plan had worked. Between the water and his pretty disturbing thoughts, his "problem" had gone away.

"I'm done, geez!" he yelled out to Angela, turning the water off and stepping out. His hands wrapped around a towel and he began to dry off. He threw the towel over his head as he pulled on his clothes. Once dressed he opened the door to reveal a bleary eyed Angela glaring at him.

Her brown hair was sticking up everywhere out of her braid and she looked very angry. One thing he had learned about her in the six years he had taken care of her was that she was NOT a morning person. Anytime before noon, she was more liable to bite someone's head off then to say hello.

"About time," she muttered, pushing into the bathroom. Black*Star stepped out of the way, rolling his eyes on the way to the kitchen. Not even thinking about, he slipped back in his usual routine of living only with Angela.

He set the coffee on, mentally cheering about the fact that they now had an automatic coffee maker. He pulled out a pan and some vegetable oil, setting them on a hot stove top. He set about cooking up some eggs for Angela and Tsubaki, listening to the water turn on in the bathroom.

He turned around, intent on grabbing some plates and blinked at Tsubaki standing there. She was staring at him in shock, watching him move around the kitchen. He caught her eyes and blinked as she blushed brightly, her gaze hitting the ground. He noticed her fists clench and that her face seemed wet. He bit back a curse when he realized she had been crying.

He sighed quietly, grabbing a plate for Angela's breakfast, not mentioning Tsubaki's state. "Hey Tsubaki," he said softly. "Can you make some toast?"

"Sure," she murmured quietly, moving to grab some bread and stick it into the toaster.

They worked in silence, not even looking at each other. Angela walked into the kitchen, her wet hair pulled back into a braid, her voice breaking the tense silence. "Spikey-nii, I like being back in Death City. The whole hot water thing is pretty awesome."

Black*Star grinned at her, placing her food in front of her and a fresh cup of coffee. "I'm thrilled about the coffee maker. I really didn't like using that old fashioned coffer pot."

"We're so happy about the little things, huh?" she said, smiling brightly.

"Well, after living without those little things, who can blame us?" he asked.

---

Angela had never been called stupid in her life. She had always been smart, sometimes childish, but always intelligent. Life with Black*Star, or more importantly, training with Black*Star had taught her to be observant.

So eating her breakfast, she easily observed the thick tension between her adopted brother and Tsubaki-chan. Something had happened last night after she had gone to bed and it didn't seem to be good. No doubt Black*Star had done something stupid and caused the problems.

She grinned down at her eggs, almost evilly, her mind turning over a few plans. The only person in the world who knew Black*Star better then she did could be Tsubaki, but six years of separation meant that there were some things even Tsubaki didn't know. She might need help, but she knew where to find that easily enough.

If her plans went well, she'd have a new official nee-chan by the end of the month.

* * *

**Thank you to Awesome! for noticing that the italics had overrun the story. It's fixed now!**


End file.
